To Fall
by Taisi
Summary: Sometimes he watched the ground rush up to meet him, and sometimes he closed his eyes. -BB and Cyborg gen-
1. To Fall

Beast Boy loved to fall.

Standing on the edge with nothing to hold him back, he would spread his arms, feel the wind whisper good luck and _fall. _It was a lot like flying, but a lot different too. Sometimes he watched the ground rush up to meet him, and sometimes he closed his eyes. But either way, with seconds to spare, he would pull up as a falcon or a hawk with some nagging voice in the back of his head telling him each time that it was _almost too late._

He wondered sometimes what would happen if he didn't pull up. The thought was a greedy one, and it lingered to tempt him every time he made his way to the roof. But...

_What would Cy do if I forgot to fly? _

And that was enough to remind him each time to spread his wings.

* * *

A/N: I dunno, man. I don't think of BB as suicidal, but I don't think of him as someone who's never thought about it either. Reviews are welcome! :D


	2. Quick and Easy

It was supposed to be quick and easy; there were a few men robbing a bakery downtown, and when we intercepted the call you begged Robin to let you go with him. I felt bad; it was another one of those lonely days for you, spent by yourself because the rest of us were too busy to spare you any time. So maybe that's why I told Robin to let you tag along. You beamed at me and Robin relented.

It was supposed to be quick and easy.

Police reports came back about ten minutes later, informing us that the criminals had been arrested. And then Robin's face filled the screen not a minute after that, and he shouted at us to prepare the med bay. You were hurt.

_"There was another in the van," _Robin ground out as we hurried you to the infirmary. _"I didn't see him... Beast Boy must have - he took the bullet for me."_

How like you.

You got a lot of attention when you finally woke up; for once, though, you didn't seem to want it. You didn't mind when I rolled a TV in, though, and you grinned when I produced a handful of cheesey horror flics. You were easy to please, and I wondered what it was everyone had been doing that kept them too busy to sit down for an hour to laugh with you at a bad movie.

* * *

A/N: Poor BB. Cy's really the only one who pays him any attention.


	3. How They Belong

He took to trailing Raven tirelessly, talking her ear off when she wasn't meditating, reading manga next to her when she was. She didn't seem to mind, either, so long as the changeling didn't get too loud.

We thought he'd have a hard time facing her after what had happened, but the two seemed as close as ever - however close that was. He had a harder time facing Robin - he couldn't look the Boy Wonder in the eye for days after the incident, could hardly be in the same room with him even after that. The shapeshifter would scoot a little closer to Raven, subtly, when our leader came by, as though the empath might protect him from - what exactly?

He was uneasy with me, too; and seeing his laughter fade as his eyes caught mine, and his hands come together in front of him subconciously, was enough to make me feel accutely guilty and ashamed. And when I apologized, the look of alarm and then painful relief that flashed across his face was almost as hard to bear.

He laughed it off, though I could tell some of that weight had eased off his shoulders, and said, "What are you apologizing for, stupid? I'm the one who went feral."

"Because I should've believed in you a little more," I told him seriously. And when his smile faded, and he looked at the floor uncertainly, I reached over to ruffle his hair. "'Sides, it's been hard not having my little buddy constantly around."

His green eyes shone brightly when he grinned in response, and the next morning he resumed his place next to me on the couch as though the past few days of avoiding me had never happened. He called Raven over to watch and to my surprise she half-complied, floating over to sit next to Beast Boy with a heavy book. The green boy smiled at her, and then at me, lifting his controller and informing me confidently, "You're going down_._"

"Oh, we'll just see about _that._"

It was good to have things back how they belonged.

* * *

A/N: So obviously, this takes place immediately after "The Beast Within". God, Robin was a jerk in that episode...


	4. Both

Cyborg didn't acknowledge the knocks on his door; but when it slid open anyway, he scowled and glanced up at the intruder. Beast Boy returned the glare with a sunny smile, stepping inside without invitation.

"I brought the goods!" he announced. He dumped his armful of junk food and DVDs onto the floor next to the half-metal Titan and then plopped down himself. "What's wrong, Cy?"

Cyborg gave him a dry look. "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"You didn't eat breakfast," the changeling said. "And you didn't want to play video games." When his comrade didn't reply, Beast Boy frowned, looking more frustrated than upset. "C'mon, Cy, what's wrong? I can _tell _something's wrong."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "And how's that?"

Beast Boy's bright grin was back in place. "Y'know how a pet, or a good friend can tell when you're upset? Well I'm both!" He morphed into a puppy and barked twice, wagging his tail.

Cyborg laughed despite himself and leaned over to scratch behind the green dog's ears. "It's alright, BB. Nothing's wrong that a few gallons of popcorn and a marathon of monster movies can't fix."

And when they were on their sixth bucket of popcorn, halfway through their third movie, he couldn't remember what was wrong in the first place.

* * *

A/N: I love BB so much... :3


	5. Overbright

After a few days of silence and sadness, he wandered into the main room of the Tower one morning and offered them a smile. "What's for breakfast?" he'd asked cheerfully, sitting at the bar and resting his chin in his hands. His voice sounded just like it used to and for a moment all they could do was stare.

Robin was the first to catch up, and he said quickly, "Starfire picked up that cereal you like when she went grocery shopping a few days ago."

"Ahh, cool. Thanks, Star." The changeling beamed at her and trotted around the counter to root through the cabinets. He was humming an off-beat tune, acting so... _like himself, _that all his friends could do was stand there and try not to ruin the miracle by saying the wrong thing.

But it was too good to be true.

Cyborg made his way to the shapeshifter's room, frowning thoughtfully as he went. Beast Boy had been all smiles and sunshine throughout the day, making bad jokes and laughing at whatever he pleased, but somehow the older Titan wasn't entirely convinced. What could've prompted such a sudden change in heart? Lifting a hand to knock, he paused at hearing the unmistakeable sound of a sob from behind the door; immediately his shoulders slackened in a weary understanding.

_I must be seven kinds of stupid for nearly falling for it. _

And when he opened the door and made his way inside, it was a mark of how lost Beast Boy was to his grief that he didn't hear Cyborg until the latter said, "So you were just putting on a show for us, huh?"

The green boy whipped around, and there were tears streaming down his face, green eyes overbright and anguished. He looked lost for a moment, so caught in his lie there was no way to free himself, before he crumpled in on himself and cried, "I miss her... I miss her so much... I... I _loved _her Cy, I really did... And now she's..."

If it were any other kid, Cyborg might not have believed them. But Beast Boy, who was so happy and bright and full of enough energy and love to go for miles -

_Yeah. He probably really loved her. _

And all Cyborg could do was hug him tight around the shoulders and let him cry his heart out - because in the end, what could he say?

* * *

A/N: Pheeew, another long one. Obviously this takes place after Terra's demise, but before "Things Change". I could imagine poor BB doing something like this, to stop his friends from worrying. I don't ship BBTerra, though I can (usually) stomach it.


	6. Distraction

He was sitting on the couch with his legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He was clutching the remote in hand, staring intensely at the TV screen and willing it to provide enough distraction that he didn't go back to thinking about -

"BB?" The voice came from directly behind him; he tilted his head back and found himself looking up at Cyborg. The half-metal Titan was staring at him in confusion. "It's like two in the morning, what are you doing out here so late?"

Beast Boy shrugged tightly. "I just..." He drew in a little more. "I just had a bad dream."

The couch dipped with added weight and he knew Cyborg had sat down next to him. "What about?"

"I dunwanna say."

"Come on, B, it might help."

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I do!"

"Oh, really?"

"_Yeah, _really!"

"Since when are you so wise?"

"Since when are you so _annoying?" _

"Oh, that's rich coming from _you - _"

And as they bickered, and then fought over the remote, and decided on a movie, and settled down with re-heated pizza and a few cans of soda salvaged from the back of the fridge - the nightmare became the last thing on his mind.

* * *

A/N: Aww, way to go Cy. You stayed up all night with BB without making it awkward. :3 This one was about twice as long as it is before I made some changes. Now it's short, sweet and to-the-point. Yay, drabblificiation!


	7. Patrol

Robin cursed, kicking at the remains of his motorcycle. Some new villain had gotten the jump on them while they were on patrol, and succeeded in nearly blowing apart half the street. Whoever it was had gone by the time Robin kicked his way from under his ruined bike and the Boy Wonder had immediately contacted Cyborg and told him to start digging up anything he could find following a brief description Robin gave of their new target.

He glanced over at his present partner as he tucked away his communicator. The changeling was sitting on the curb a few feet away, left leg stretched out in front of him carefully. His ear twitched in Robin's direction before the masked Titan could say a word, and he turned, trademark smile already forming across his face. Robin considered him for a moment. He normally would've taken Starfire with him on patrol, he knew; but an argument with Cyborg a few days ago had prompted him otherwise. Cyborg had been on his case about leaving Beast Boy out of all the important things, not treating him like a real Titan half the time. Robin disagreed furiously, and took to proving the half-metal Titan wrong by sparring with the changeling more often, and partnering up with him when the situation called for it, such as this one had.

"So what's the plan then?" Beast Boy asked him cheerfully, drawing him out of his reverie. "Nothing to do with stopping for pizza, right?"

Robin sighed, frustrated. "No. And we have to get back to the Tower _immediately. _Can you fly us?"

He'd expected an immediate affirmative in the form of Beast Boy's morphing into an appropriate animal; he didn't expect Beast Boy's smile to turn brittle, or for him to say, "I don't think that's the best idea." When Robin frowned, confused, the shapeshifter continued, "I think my leg's broke. It could mess up my balance and I could drop you."

Robin hurried over, and when Beast Boy apologized glumly, he reassured the younger Titan that it was no one's fault. He pulled out his T-Com and glanced at the blank screen hesitantly before patching himself through to the Tower with the sigh of one resigned to his fate.

_Cyborg's going to _kill me.

* * *

A/N: Woahh, threw Robin in there. Keepin' you on your toes. :D And yes, Robin...yes, he is. (The story is STILL centered around BB and Cy, no worries, folks. I don't love Robin enough to let him steal their limelight more than once.)


	8. Patrol II

The T-Car pulled up maybe three minutes after Robin had contacted the Tower, and Cyborg got out looking as livid as Robin had dreaded. He barely glanced Robin's way, though, instead choosing to make his way immediately over to Beast Boy.

The changeling, who'd been sitting quietly, holding his leg at the knee, smiled when Cyborg stooped down. "Sup, man?" he asked cheekily, and got a thump on the head.

"Not you, dude," the half-metal Titan replied, giving Beast Boy's leg a thorough looking-over. "Yeah, it's broken. Way to go."

"Oh, great way to be, bro, I nearly got blown up."

"You should've turned into a worm or something else without bones."

"A _worm?"_

Robin was amazed to see them laughing as Cyborg helped Beast Boy limp to the car. As always, the green Titan got shotgun, happily putting his seatbelt on, and adjusting the seat to give his bad leg more room. But as Cyborg straightened and shut the passenger side door, he caught Robin's eye and scowled.

Robin sighed, and climbed into the backseat; Beast Boy turned around to look at him as he clicked in, much bolder in the third Titan's presence, but he still seemed to be hiding behind his seat as he said, "I really am sorry, Robin..."

Robin responded without thinking. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Beast Boy." And when those green eyes lit up, Cyborg's shoulders relaxed slightly. The Boy Wonder blinked, and grinned.

_I think I just saved my life._

* * *

Because I've been watching Young Justice I had to redeem Robin quicker than I should've. Sigh.


End file.
